


Leviathan

by sparkyzebo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Fantasy, Magic, Other, Science Fiction, Space Exploration, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkyzebo/pseuds/sparkyzebo
Summary: Earth has become overpopulated. In response humans have set out to colonize a previously abandoned attempt on a planet similar to Earth. The star shipLeviathanhas now arrived to the planet. Now Dani, a junior cadet, has been tasked with exploring the planet with her team. When her team gets captured and she finds herself in the care of one of the planet's inhabitants together they find they must work together to survive the next several years.





	1. Chapter 1

Dani was looking out the port window of the starship Leviathan. A blank inky landscape dotted with color shown out from beyond the ship. She pressed her face to the window feeling the cool glass on her skin. If she turned her head and looked out the window across from her she would see their destination.

The abandoned planet.

She leaned away from the window and sat her back to it looking out of the other window

“Hey Dani the big day is tomorrow. Are you ready?” Lei said as he walked up and plopped down on the seat next to her.

She smiled and nodded.

“Yeah after two years I'm excited! Can you believe this? It's a whole different world!”

The two quickly fell into an excited conversation about the planet.

Soon the captain’s voice came on over the intercom. He called the four exploration teams to the conference room before the intercom cut off with a click.

“Well let’s go then,” Lei said standing up and stretching.

The two walked down the white metal corridors of the ship and met up with some of the other members. As they rounded the corner to the common room Lei was tackled to the ground by a blur of red and white while Dani looked on.

“Andy get off of me!” Lei said while shoving the redhead off of him onto the ground next to him.

“Hey it was just a joke! Relax,” Andy said getting up and dusting himself off.

Kamari walked in after Andy and sighed at what she found.

“Hey Kamari,” Dani greeted.

Kamari greeted her and Lei and glared at Andy until he looked away from her.

“Come on we’re going to be late for the meeting,” Andy said walking toward the conference room.

The rest of the group followed close behind making light conversation until they reached the room. Andy pressed his thumb into the the scanner beside the door and it slid open.

Inside the room was a large metal table around it most of the expedition members sat as they waited for everyone and the captain to arrive. The room itself was sparsely decorated containing only a red rug underneath the table and a series of chrome chairs around it. A couple plants in space safe pots floated in corners in their own personal greenhouses.

The group took seats near each other with Dani sitting between Lei and Kamari. Andy sat next to Kamari on the end.

The rest of the members for the expedition trickled in and the captain took a seat at the head of the ship.

He was an older man somewhere in his mid fifties. His hair was graying, a salt and pepper mixture that he kept neatly combed back. Crows feet crinkled around the warm brown skin of his eyes.

He cleared his throat quieting the room.

“Good evening crew as you all know we land tomorrow and will be heading out soon after. I have called you all here to go over the procedures for tomorrow and what is expected of you as well as dispelling any last minute questions, comments, or concerns.”

The captain spoke for almost an hour filling them on the mission objective. Dani almost dozed off, Andy did fall asleep and was called out by the captain. Lei had had a laugh at it causing him to be reprimanded too.

When the debriefing was over they were all cleared to go except for the junior cadets. Dani, Lei, Kamari, and Andy stayed behind with the captain.

The old man cleared his throat getting their attention before he continued.

“You four are very special in this mission do you understand? Despite your young age you have been selected as the most qualified children to represent your countries’ during this mission. Failure to complete it should not happen. It is not just a reflection on you but on your home. Do you understand?” He asked looking them down his hands steepled in front of his face.

“Yeah of course we do. At least I do,” Andy said before anyone could answer. All of them for the most part nodded in agreement.

The captain nodded an an affirmative,”Good do your best.”

As the four of them left Dani felt a tug at her shoulder. It was the captain.

“Especially you Dani, make our country proud.”

Nervously she nodded and went to catch up with the others.

 

Later that evening the four of them were in their shared bunk having finished getting ready for tomorrow and preparing to go to sleep.

Dani knocked lightly on the bottom of the bunk above her.

“Hey Lei are you still up?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’m still up too!” Andy said from across the room in his top bunk.

“Go to sleep, please!” Kamari said rolling over to face the wall and try to go to sleep.

“Sheesh just trying have little conversation,” Andy huffed.

“Hey Lei lets just use the holo pads.”

His response came in the form of a message ping on her wrist. She tapped it bringing up a rectangular hologram with a message from him on it. She dimmed the lighting as not to bother the others in the room and put the device on silent.

They spent the next couple of hours talking about the two years they had spent on ship so far. About how tomorrow they touch down on the planet. What’d they find when they’d land. Their nervousness and excitement. Dani drifted off before Lei did her holo pad flickering out from disuse.

 

The next day the crew found themselves strapped into the rider part of the ship. They were preparing to land on the planet.

An automated voice came over the intercom instructing them to stay seated and not move until they had safely landed to prevent injury and death.

How reassuring.

Then the countdown began. T minus 3…

2…  
1…

And the ship shot towards the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vayya finishes an order.

Vayya groaned as she woke up and rolled out of her spongy damp bed. She cracked her back while her tail swished slowly side to side in small languid movements.

The sun had barely risen when she looked out of the window and if she squinted she could faintly make out the two moons in the sky.

Sighing she got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Her dam and siblings wouldn’t be up yet but she had work to do that needed to be done now if she wanted any hope of having that order finished by tomorrow. 

Not wanting to waste time cooking food she grabbed some fruit lying on the kitchen table. Lying next to it were a couple strips of dried fish and a note from her dam telling her not to work to hard. She smiled and headed to the forge.

She wetted her working scarf and slid it over her head unto her gills to protect them from the smoke of the fire and started the forge.

Swords weren’t hard to make. She’s made hundreds of them by now. This particular one just happened to be more ornate than a simple soldier's sword.

She ended up work from sunup to sundown on it but she did manage to finish the sword for her client. Her dam had sent her siblings to the forge with lunch for her and they had made her take a short, though needed break.

The twins had a way of making her relax. They didn’t keep her long though mostly due to their dam calling them to go the city.

Once that was done though she sat the sword on the sword rack and went back to the small stone building near the forge she called home.

Her dam was putting her siblings to bed when she came in. Her dinner had been sat on the table for her. She thanks her dam at and went to bed soon after.

Thankfully after this she wouldn’t have any pressing orders and could take a few days off. She had considered briefly, while lying down, whether or not she should go sit on the roof for a little while and unwind. Maybe try to think about the floating object in the sky that had been there for a few days now.

Rumors had spread. The human kingdom had a hypothesis but kept tight lipped about it. The mantaen assumed it was a satellite sent by an intelligent race. Most of the others on Caverio thought it was a bad omen. That coupled with the war rumors could only mean trouble.

For Vayya it meant more work to get money to feed her family with. Not that they didn’t get paid from her dam’s pension. It just helped make things easier.

Besides Vayya didn’t want to see her sire’s shop die and she enjoyed it. Mostly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew begins work for their expeditions.

Dani tried not to laugh at Lei’s drooping mohawk. It was as if even his hair had felt sick from the ride into the atmosphere of this planet as the nervousness that he had plagued him since they had landed yesterday.

He did look miserable though. That combined with having landed on a mountain in the middle of the jungle on this planet was not helping him.

“Hey I think I still have some of those anti nausea tablets in the bunk if you want them.”

He shook his head,”I can’t take anymore I’ve already had three today.”

“I’ll take one. It’s so hot,” Andy moaned. He was already sweating despite it barely being this planet’s noon.

Andy went back into the ship in search of the tablets. Kamari joined them after he left and struck up a conversation with the two of them.

“The captain says we will be leaving soon. He said we should go find our groups,” she said and then left to go find her own group.

“I going to my group then. Wish me luck Dani,” Lei left after that and Dani went to go find her own group.

Her group like the other three had ten people not including herself. She was also the youngest at thirteen while the second youngest in their group was research student who was no younger than his mid twenties.

Their group captain, a woman in her early forties, had them gather around a map projected up from a holobot set on the jungle floor.

She quickly went through their location on the island and their destination. She traced her finger creating a dotted line from the mountains where their ship was down to the coast. Their job would be to gather marine and coastal data.

Dani’s job would be to record data and information on any sentient life.

After the she finished and closed the projector their group set out on their trek to the coast. The estimated arrival time would be late evening the following day as long as they kept a steady pace.


End file.
